toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eagle Invader
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bottom Feeder page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Man for the job (Talk) 12:27, November 5, 2010 Hmm Well i dont know... Wikis are for facts and i think people would get a little confused BUT on your page you could add stuff like that. By the way this is my opinon. Oh and i love your page check out mine too! Thanks and happy editing! Man for the job 15:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC)﻿ thanks Hi, Thanks for advertising my clan but can you put see man for the job for more details? thanks and by the way, how did you do that grey thing on your page? Thank you very much Man for the job 18:10, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ok thank you! Man for the job 16:47, November 11, 2010 (UTC)﻿ welcome Welcome to wikia and toontown good luck on getting new gags like your page,(by the by I am new to your not the only one) ;) Lion_blaze 17:25, November 17, 2010 (UTC) oh and also there was a hacker just in my toon house look out for a pink fat cat named Kirby. Lion_blaze 17:28, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hub I love the hub you made! It's brill! Man for the job 19:40, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hub I love the hub you made! It's brill! Man for the job 19:40, November 17, 2010 (UTC) who r u Hey Man for the job who r u i see u every r u like a admin or something? Just curious. Lion_blaze 21:02, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Any help? Hey sorry to bother you, but do you need any help with the hub? I would be happy to help! Man for the job 19:39, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I am thinking about it. Man for the job 07:34, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Go ahead i dont mind. By the way i tried your archive idea. Is it ok? Please give me tips... Well I saw your message to Jelly, well I wouldn't make another one but you can join ours, Im not the owner Toontastic is but sure come and join! You can make a cog, make a character, or make a fanfic! Man for the job 11:45, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Bad users You know the Flunky article? Well I had to stay up last night to fix it, I wish Flippers and Cheese0 were on. If we had more admins, no one would spam as much, well luckily GamerPerson might be a admin when Flippers gets online, (I heard he has computer problems) so Im trying to keep the wiki in shape,anyway Im glad your back, we will sure need your help! Man for the job 07:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Im afraid I dont own the wiki, so you must ask ToontasticToon about that. All I can say is that the inspiration I get for making them, is when im trying to get to sleep xD! JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 16:04, January 10, 2011 (UTC)